


Raw Cookie Dough

by orphan_account



Series: Voltron WLW Month [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bakery AU, F/F, Implied NSFW at one point but it's not with any of the minor characters, LMAO, M/M, Prompt: Baking, VLD WLW Month, also the ages are.. messed up?, klunk is like mid-30s, nyma and allura are like 18-19, shlav is like at least 40
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: she comes in maybe twice a week and orders the most obscure thing she can think of. it was both the highlight of allura's day and the most inconvenient part of it.----------"it's technically a health violation.""you know i won't tell.""you could get sick.""never stopped you before."----------aka bad nyallura bakery au





	Raw Cookie Dough

working at a bakery can be a lot of fun. 

for one, it smells AMAZING. allura never walks in to start her shift without being hit by a wave of delicious scents all around her. it's like walking into heaven.

she also REALLY likes her coworkers. the owners of the bakery are these cute middle aged guys in a polyamorous marriage. hunk does most of the cooking, keith deals with the management, and lance mans the cash register. it's a small family business, but that makes it feel all the more welcoming and homey.

allura's known lance and hunk since she was a little girl. her uncle (keith) brought them to christmas when she was four years old, when they were still just dating. her dad liked them so much that he practically begged keith to propose, even though lance ended up being the one who asked for their hands in marriage in the end.

she'd helped out in their bakery for a little bit in middle school (which she really enjoyed- mostly because hunk kept giving her fresh cookies to "test out" and lance gave her pennies from the tip jar), but the commute from school to the bakery was too long for the bus driver to incorporate into into their route, so she only "worked" summer vacations.

and them she blinked, and she was in college. 

in retrospect, majoring in psychology was kind of useless, but it was also really fun. besides, she wants to be an AUTHOR. you don't exactly need a college education for that. her last years in the school system were going to be spent having a good time!

which is why she works at the bakery. see? it all ties in. she loves everything about her life right now.

well, of course, there were a couple of.. annoyances. nothing TOO drastic. just... annoying.

for one, she's almost nineteen, and she's still never had a girlfriend. she'd never even been kissed! 

this wouldn't be a problem if she knew other people with the same experience as her. but the only two friends she had were pretty much engaged-to-be-engaged. pidge and luki couldn't go ANYWHERE without each other. 

it's hard to not want a significant other when the people she spends the most time with are all in unbelievably happy relationships.

oh, and there were also the customers. most of them were nice- the bakery was right near her college, so the customers were generally just people in their early twenties looking for a decent cup of coffee (and hunk did make delicious coffee, along with his pastries. the place was disney world for a twenty year old kid). but some of them were... characters.

there was lotor (allura knew because he was constantly trying to get other customers' phone numbers), who was.. an asshole. he was unbelievably pretentious (literally telling her at one point that most people were "intimidated by his intelligence"), for starters. and she wasn't even going to MENTION the fact that he was pretty much a walking LoReal commercial. 

then there was slav, who was... well, to be perfectly honest, he was just someone who she DIDN'T want to see. 

shiro and slav started going out the summer before allura started college. she found out one morning when she knocked on shiro's door to tell him that breakfast was ready and slav answered! so, yup, that was awkward. she officially replaced "uncle lance singing ABBA in the bathroom mirror" with "dad's shirtless boyfriend greeting me at nine in the morning" at the top of her list titled "Things I Wish I Hadn't Seen." 

oh, and to make it even more awkward? guess who turned out to be the professor in her class on scientific theories? 

god damn slav. 

he comes into the bakery often, as if ordering a cream puff will somehow ease the tension between him and allura. but honestly? it kind of does the opposite. 

"can i order raw cookie dough?" 

ah, and then there's THIS girl.

she comes in maybe twice a week and orders the most obscure thing she can think of. it was both the highlight of allura's day and the most inconvenient part of it. 

"we just make a big batch of cookie dough and make it in the morning. there's none left." the girl raised an eyebrow at her.

"come on, you've gotten me crushed coffee beans on a cinnamon roll before. THIS is where you draw the line?" she asked. "this has got to be my most mild request yet."

"how was that, by the way?" allura asked, ignoring the last part of her statement. "the coffee bean roll."

"amazing," she said, grinning. "i didn't sleep for two days and i thought i was dying." allura's eyes widened.

"jesus! did you go the hospital?" she wave her hand dismissively.

"nah, i wasn't about to risk your job. i was the one who asked for the bean roll." she grinned. "so... can i get that raw dough now?" allura frowned.

"it's technically a health violation." 

"you know i won't tell."

"you could get sick."

"never stopped you before," she protested, leaning forward. oh, so it was a challenge she wanted? allura thought about the situation.

"what's your name?" she finally asked. the girl smirked.

"i thought you'd never ask." she winked. "nyma. what's yours?"

"i have a name tag," allura said.

"i know, but i want to hear you say it." allura blushed.

"oh. it's uh. allura." nyma raised her eyebrows and nodded. 

"pretty," she said. allura's eyes widened once again.

"thank you." she took out a pad of paper and a pen. "now, nyma, i'm going to get you your cookie dough. while i'm doing that, i need you to sign this," she said, scribbling on a piece of paper. she handed it to nyma.

"i, nyma, hereby agree to not sue the business 'sweet like honey' or any of the people working there if i get sick due to the ridiculous food i ask for," she looked up at allura. "what is this?" allura waved her hand wildly in her direction.

"keep reading!" she huffed.

"alright," nyma agreed, looking back down at the paper. "i understand the health risks that i am taking, and if i am unsure of something, i will ask. if i do not get an answer, the contract is off, and i can sue them for making me ill. signed..." she looked up. "this is great, 'llura," she said. "gimme your pen, i'll sign while you get me my dough." 

allura handed her the pen and walked back into the kitchen to talk to hunk. he looked up at her.

"hey, princess!" he said, waving at her. she felt herself relax at the petname he had given her when she was seven. "what can i do for ya?" she smiled.

"the girl's back," she said. "she wants raw cookie dough." hunk frowned. 

"that's breaking, like, eight different health code violations." he shook his head. "sorry, kiddo." 

"she's signing a make-shift contract right now," she said. "as long as we let her know that she's at risk- which i did; she can't sue us for her getting sick." hunk raised his eyebrows.

"clever," he said. "well, lucky for her, i'm making cookie dough for tonight. grab a spoon and a cup." 

a minute later, she was walking out with a small cup of chocolate chip cookie dough and a mischievous smile on her face. hunk sent her off with a pat on the back. 

"oh, and allura?" he asked. "feel free tell her that there's no eggs in our cookie dough. she can't get salmonella from it." he shot her a wink.

"thanks, uncle hunk," she said, walking out the door. 

"hey," nyma said when she came into view. 

"hey," allura replied, handing her the cup. "by the way, there's no eggs in there, so it's... less of a risk for you to eat it." nyma grinned.

"thanks," she said. "here's your contract. oh- and how much do you want for the cookie dough?" allura took the pen and paper and inhaled deeply through her nose.

"you know what? on the house." she said. "enjoy your day." nyma slipped a ten dollar bill into the tip jar and winked.

"see ya later, 'lurra," she said, waving goodbye. 

when she was gone, allura grabbed a thumbtack and pinned the contract onto the billboard behind the counter. it was mostly pictures of her uncles from back when they first opened the bakery, but there were a couple baby photos of her and the occasional newspaper clipping.

as she was pinning it up, she caught a glance of nyma's signature. 

there was a phone number under it. 

"PS: call me <3" 

allura's face turned a lovely shade of dark pink.


End file.
